Allen's Bad Day
by randommonium135
Summary: Have you ever had a day where you woke up and just knew you should've gone back to bed? well that's how Allen woke up but he didn't listen. think this could go wrong? somthing I thought about while staring a giant pink eraser in study hall *complete*


*** Hello, Randommonium135, or Weirdo Crazey, and Iggy here.**

**Iggy: yo.**

**Weirdo: there is so many people that hang out here at the center, i'll just introduce them all, there's: Jynx Triks, Fang * Jynx's abductee*, Icing Cookie, Reaper Scythe, Snow Nixon, Rylan Crazey * Iggy and my child - has mi last name/ read Random thoughts*, Iggy * my abductee*, and me. Jynx is the only one that also has a profile, her penname is: FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects, and if you are a fan of D. Gray-Man, please read her story and review. **

**Iggy: yea, or she won't feed Fang.**

**Weirdo: we're all at school right now, Ig and I are in Geometry right now.**

**Iggy: Can you say boring?**

**Weirdo: bbut here is my first D. Gray-Man story. It's a one-shot, I call it Allen's bad day. It's if Allen wakes up and nothing goes right that entire day. For comedy reasons only.**

**Iggy: so nothing serious**

**Weirdo: and we have a special guest today...**

**Iggy: Allen Walker.**

**Weirdo: are you finishing...**

**Iggy: sentences. no.**

**Weirdo: but you ar... oh, never mind. Allen...**

**Allen: disclaimer: anything D. Gray-Man, except the plot of this story, does not belong to Weirdo.**

**Weirdo: thank you, Allen. here's the story,**

***~anime~princess~***

Allen's Bad Day

Have you ever had one those days? You know when you wake up and just know you should go back to bed? Well I did, today as a matter-of-fact. I couldn't wait to get back to the order and just sleep. Here i'll start from the beginning.

- this morning-

I stand up after putting my boots on and I walk out. the minute i walk out of my room and a bullet passes my head and hits tha wall. I look at where it came from, my eyes wide.

"ah, sorry there Allen." Reever says looking at me.

" ah ha, that's ok." I say and continue towards the cafeteria, food.

I get to the cafeteria and guess what happens? just guess. a fork flew past my head. a fork!

" i'm so sorry, Allen, i... i didn't mean too." Krory says.

" It's ok. i just want some food." I reply and walk up to the food stand to order.

I order all of my food and turn around to sit down when a tray comes flying at me. It hits my tray and both of there contests hit me, looks like Kanda was in one of his moods.

*~anime~princess~*

" Your mission is to team up with Lavi and Lenalee to investigate the akuma attacks in the town of Gark *i own this place*" Komui says.

" gothcha." I say and right then it just so happened that Lenalee was handing out coffee.

Can you guess what happened, she tripped. and can you guess what happened to the coffee?

did it hit the ground? Nope, it hit me. all three cups of steaming hot coffee. I scrambled around the room like i was on fire going ow, ow, ow. Once it finally stopped burning I calmed down and took a deep breath.

" Are you ok?" Lenalee asks.

" yea, it just burned a lit...lot." I reply.

I exit Komui's office to go get cleaned up and slip and nearly fall over. Geez, what's next, sir Komurin. what i didn't know was it was worse than Komurin.

*~anime~princess~*

"where are we?" Lavi asks.

" Komui said we were going to Gark, so Gark." I say.

" We should be on the look out for Akuma, Komui said we need to investigate all of the Akuma attacks here." Lenalee says.

we walk through the gates to enter the town and i open my mouth to say something, but I get hit in the face with a rock. I fall over and look up, I see two boys and a girl fighting Akuma. They all had an innocence weapon.

"maybe that's why." Lavi points out.

" come on. let's help them." I say and we all pull out our weapons.

Well it didn't turn out well for me. I went to get an Akuma and got hit by the girls weapon. and hit the ground. I jump up once more to go fight and get hit by an actual Akuma! it fell on me. Luckily I jumped out of the way in time before it blew up. Phew.

What was going on today. I didn't even get one hit in because by the time I stood up again, all the Akuma were dead.

" who are you guys?" the tallest boy asks.

" well, I'm Lavi, that's Allen and that's Lenalee." Lavi says pointing to each of us as he says our names.

" Nice to meet you, i'm Jynx, that's King *Icing* and that's Justin." the girl, Jynx, says also pointing as she said their names.

"akuma,kill them." a man says and villagers come attacking.

the others manage to stop them but not before I got smashed in the head with a homemade spear. why me? Today just is not my day.

" what are you doing here?" King asks.

" we are investigating the reason behind all of the Akuma attacks on this town. and you three seem to be it." Lavi says.

" have you ever heard of the Black Order." I ask.

" yes, one time when a general was here, General... Cross i believe." Jynx says.

I froze, Master Cross was here. and they met him. oh boy, what did he do to their town.

"Yea, that bastard came, told us we had weapons to destroy akumas, told us we were being attacked, and then just left us to fight them all alone." King says, with an angry look on his face

Yea, that sounds like him.

" and we'll save you the trouble of asking, we were already on our way to the Order. then we were attacked. so we're coming with you." King says.

Justin and Jynx just nod.

"well thank you for that." Lavi says, and turns around to start walking to leave.

I go to follow and guess what? I run into his hammer. that one will definitly leave a bruise.

*~anime~princess~*

we get to the order and the three kids have an "appointment" with Komui, you know the painful process of testing the innocence. I never want to go through that again. ever. frankly i just wanted this day to end. I have been nearly shot, stabbed with a fork, burned with coffee, slipped, hit with a rock, hit with an akuma, and smacked in the head by Lavi's hammer. man this day sucked.

when the three kids and Komui comes out of the room, all the kids have pained looks on their faces. I feel bad for them.

"you three are dismissed. you did an excellent job today. have a nice rest." Komui says to Lavi, Lenalee and I.

I felt relieved I turned to walk away and didn't realize Kanda was there and ran into him. he got a very angry look on his face.

"I'm gonna kill you, shortstack." he says.

my first thought: run for your life. and I did just that. I ran to my room. I went in shut the door and went straight to bed. That's what I should've done the minute a bullet almost hit me.

*~anime~princess~*

I stand up after a long night's rest and walk out of my room. So far today was looking good. but When I walked into the cafeteria I saw something I never wanted to see agian. You guessed it, Sir Komurin. I see him and turn around and go straight back to my room. I think I need to sleep a little longer.

*~anime~princess~*

*** did you like it? I know it wasn't all that funny. but can you please tell me what you thought of it anyway? thankyou for reading. please please review.**

**Iggy: seeing as this is the only chapter of the story.**

**Weirdo: well, yes, but if I get at least three reviews on it, i'll rename it to Bad Days and ...**

**Iggy: and make bad days for everyone.**

**Weirdo: actually yes. will you stop finishing my sentences?**

**Iggy: I'm not. * totally being serious***

**Weirdo: yes, you are. is there something...**

**Iggy: wrong with me? no.**

**Weirdo: I'm on to you. I know what you're planning.**

**Iggy: whatever.**

**Weirdo: anyway, yes, if I get at least three reviews I'll rename it to Bad Days and write a chappie on everyone. Thank you for reading. Please review.***

**Reviews will help me feed Iggy's ever-growing appetite.**

**~Iggy~for~life~**


End file.
